L'aube d'une nouvelle vie
by jememj
Summary: Fin alternative à Crépuscule où on a enfin droit à un aperçu du point de vue manquant.


**DISCLAIMER :** Ne possède rien !

**Author Note :** Voici avec un peu de retard la fin alternative de Crépuscule, spécialement dédiée aux grands romantiques et optimistes qui je sais, se cachent en vous !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**L'aube d'une nouvelle vie**

* * *

Kurt attendait impatiemment à l'aéroport de La Guardia. Son vol venait d'être une fois de plus repoussé pour de mauvaises conditions météorologiques. C'était une véritable conspiration. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait !

Bourgeonnant doucement, il se dirigea une fois de plus vers le comptoir d'American Airlines pour leur demander quand son vol décollerait enfin. L'hôtesse lui promit qu'il devrait partir dans un peu moins de trois heures et elle eut l'audace de lui sourire en plus.

Son mariage et son bonheur étaient en jeu et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire, c'était de faire preuve de patience. Kurt laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Dernièrement tout allait de travers!

Quand son époux avait pris la poudre d'escampette il y a de cela un peu moins d'une semaine, cinq jours et quelques heures pour être précis de leur luxueux appartement, Kurt avait pensé qu'il lui faisait un caprice. Après tout, il refusait de croire que Blaine pourrait faire une croix comme cela eux, sur 15 ans de mariage et plus de 20 ans de partage et d'amour, pour des broutilles.

Il ne pouvait croire que Blaine avait oublié ou décidé de faire abstraction du fait qu'il avait une compagnie à faire tourner et qu'il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber sur un simple coup de tête parce que son époux expérimentait la crise de la quarantaine. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire, rien fait les 24 premières heures qui avaient suivi leur discussion houleuse jusqu'à ce que Wesley Montgomery, le meilleur ami de Blaine, ne l'appelle pour lui dire que son époux l'avait contacté de l'aéroport pour le prévenir de son départ imminent. Il lui avait ainsi laissé les commandes de la petite école pour surdoués qu'ils avaient fondé ensemble avec l'aide d'amis.

A l'origine, l'école n'était pas considérée comme telle, loin de là. Il s'agissait plus d'un local qui ouvrait ses portes selon les rumeurs aux 'ramassis d'élèves' que nul ne voulait plus scolariser car ils étaient trop ! Trop perturbateur, trop énergique, trop dissipé, tout simplement trop. Pourtant avec de la musique, du sport et des éducateurs spécialisés, les effectifs réduits avaient séduits de nombreux parents prêts à payer une fortune pour que leurs enfants ' quelque peu hors du commun' aient un semblant de vie normale. Se faire un nom à New York était difficile mais ils s'étaient débrouillés comme des chefs en cernant parfaitement la demande du marché. Que Blaine lui ait laissé libre arbitre sur la gestion de 'son petit bébé', fut l'information qui tira la sonnette d'alarme de Kurt. C'était bizarre!

Kurt avait alors compris que Wes ne plaisantait pas et qu'une demande de divorce se trouverait surement dans son courrier sous peu, il avait essayé de réserver tant bien que mal un billet. Après une rapide passation de pouvoir où il avait demandé à plusieurs de ses coéquipiers de bien vouloir suppléer à telles ou telles autres taches durant son absence, Kurt avait pu se libérer l'esprit pour se concentrer sur l'important. Il avait enfin pu négocier pour un vol qui lui permettrait d'arriver le dernier jour de l'ultimatum que lui avait fixé Blaine et il en avait été heureux.

Mais bon voila, ses plans tombaient à l'eau et il était en train de se ronger les ongles, en envisageant le pire des scénarios. Qu'il arrive en retard et que son époux lui annonce d'une voix calme mais tranchante que tout était fini entre eux.

Embarquant trois heures plus tard dans l'habitacle de l'avion, il sirotait du champagne en espérant se relaxer un minimum et en pensant à toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait jugé être peu importantes mais qui avaient pris une telle ampleur.

Pour commencer, il y avait le fait qu'il travaillait tant. Kurt était un acteur, un chanteur et un véritable intermittent du spectacle mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner la mode pour autant. Alors il avait commencé à dessiner certaines esquisses et une de ses connaissances lui avait recommandé une marque qui recherchait une certaine fraicheur pour leur design et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à inventer de multiples créations toutes les plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Du temps en moins et une implication ridiculement faible dans leur couple avaient été les arguments de son autre moitié. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient à peine échanger au cours de ces derniers mois ! Il y avait aussi ce désir d'enfant qu'il avait et que Blaine semblait vouloir esquiver. Il aurait du aller au fond des choses et en parler avec lui mais au lieu de cela, il s'était senti trahi et avait pris des distances.

Il regrettait maintenant car peu importe les tensions, les disputes, le travail ou la famille, son point d'ancrage était et restait Blaine.

Arrivé à Londres, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 22 heures et il lui restait encore un train à attraper, en espérant qu'il restait de la place vu que sa réservation avait du être annulée à cause du retard de son avion.

La chance lui sourit et peu de temps après son arrivée à la gare, il s'installait dans le train tandis que celui-ci s'ébranlait et prenait la direction des landes anglaises. Le cœur serré, il regarda son montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était 23h30, et puis les minutes semblèrent s'égrener à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le délai était dépassé maintenant. Croisant les doigts en espérant que son époux lui accorderait une seconde chance, Kurt courut littéralement dès que le train s'arrêta dans sa gare, héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse de son rendez-vous.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait monter en lui une urgence. Il fallait qu'il arrive au plus tôt. Il demanda à son chauffeur de bien vouloir accélérer. La sueur commença à recouvrir chaque parcelle de son corps et son souffle se fit court.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta enfin, il lança un billet, cria de garder la monnaie et courut aussi vite que possible à la porte. S'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il tourna lentement la poignée.

Le spectacle qui se présenta devant lui, lui glaça le sang.

Blaine se trouvait devant lui, les yeux fermés avec le canon d'un pistolet sur la tempe. S'élançant le plus rapidement possible Kurt le poussa sur le côté et bougea son bras. Le bruit d'une détonation se fit retentir et Kurt eut peur d'être arrivé trop tard. Il regarda dans un brouillard Blaine s'effondrer et entendit le bruit mat que fit son crâne en tapant contre le bas du luminaire.

Les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, il se baissa et murmura encore et encore le nom de Blaine. Il vit cependant que la balle n'avait fait que longer sa tempe ce qui expliquait l'abondance de sang qui se trouvait sur le sol. S'approchant doucement de lui, il entendit sa respiration lente et profonde. Saisissant son téléphone il composa rapidement le 112 pour les urgences et attendit.

Le temps ne lui avait jamais paru plus long et pendant qu'il appliquait une légère pression sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, Kurt se jura que l'on les reprendrait plus à ce jeu là.

La leçon avait été apprise. Plus rien ne passerait plus jamais avant son couple. C'était là, sa priorité numéro une. Enfin ça et botter le cul de son époux pour avoir tenté une action si stupide.

Il s'agissait de tout effacer, de repartir de zéro et de commencer ensemble à construire cette nouvelle vie avec leur version de Kurt et de Blaine, mature et améliorer, parce qu'après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on avait une chance de tout rectifier et de réparer ses erreurs.

Désormais, ils agiraient MAINTENANT et doucement Kurt mis en application ces nouveaux principes en murmurant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent combien il aimait Blaine et l'aimerait à tout jamais.

* * *

Fin alternative de Crépuscule qui a réclamé d'être publiée après le dernier épisode de Glee. Ecrite une semaine après avoir bouclé Crépuscule, elle ressemble drôlement à la réaction de notre Klaine sur l'épisode 17 ! Ce que j'aime notre Klaine!


End file.
